Voyagers Of Time
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Set after Unwound Future and Layton's Mystery Journey. A boy who dreamed of becoming a KING meet a mysterious girl from the future, giving him a warning that he is fated to become a TYRANNICAL king in the future and that she is here to help lead him to the right way. Hershel Layton celebrates his reunion with his family when history was curved with chaos. Feat. KAMEN RIDER ZI-O.
1. Prologue

**Voyagers of Time**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Professor Layton**_ is owned by Level 5  
 _ **Digimon Adeventure**_ is owned by Toei Animation  
 _ **Kamen Rider Zi-O**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions and Toei

* * *

Hello, and welcome to my third Professor Layton fanfic. Once again an idea popped in to my head as I was reading the professor Layton games on Wikipedia, and while reading them, one particular entry caught my attention and read the plot, which somewhat interested me…and that was Professor Layton and the Unwound Future.

While I did not play the game personally, due to the fact that I do not own a Nintendo DS/3DS handheld, I did read the plot and managed to follow the flow, and this made me ponder on whether to make a fanfic follow-up or a prequel of sorts, as I only read this entry last June. Nevertheless I decided to keep tabs just in case I find an inspiration.

Then in the middle of last July I was scrolling the Wikipedia page and came across an entry called _**Voyagers!**_ , a 1982-1983 American TV series, which is about a time traveler who seeks the help of a boy to correct any anomalies of time and history. Out of curiosity I watched it and became intrigued, as the characters went to different time periods to correct any situation that went wrong.

The 20-episodes series was quite a cliffhanger as it was not green-lit for a second season.

Another inspiration is the upcoming tokusatsu show from Japan that also uses time-traveling as a premise, which is _**Kamen Rider Zi-O**_ , and after getting info, I decided to blend it with elements from Voyagers and with Professor Layton to make an adventure-type fic loaded with drama and action. Of course Layton and his friends will play a part in this story so don't worry.

Moreover, this fic will be half-canon and half-AU, as there will be quite a few differences in terms of plot and executions, and some characters from that game, such as **Clive/Klaus** , will be here and expect some…historical themes that will be thrown in to the mix.

Well, given that this is the first chapter, expect the story to be a bit slow at first, but it will catch up in the next chapters.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Sixteen years ago…_**

The scene shifts at an area within England, where a Japanese family of three arrived after leaving the airport, and are going to settle here after leaving japan, wanting to pursue a good life, and they soon found a place to stay, and the family wanted to start life anew. They are identified as the Ichijouji family, and the patriarch talked to the seller who just sold a house to them and the seller tells **Mr. Ichijouji** to enjoy their new home and assured to them that London is a good place to start a new life.

"Here is the key, Mr. Ichijouji."

"Thank you, sir."

"Sure, no problem."

"We are grateful to you."

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Really, we are very grateful."

"Oh, don't be. Just be yourself and start a new life. I am sure your family will get to enjoy life here in England."

"We will."

Mr. Ichijouji smiled and shook hands with the seller who sold the house, and soon he and his wife settle in, and called their 2-year old son, identified as **Ken Ichijouji** , to come inside. The toddler went inside as he is in the midst of adjusting to his new environment, and is somewhat shy and reclusive, as he avoid other people and only hugged his parents.

 **Mrs. Ichijouji** then asks her husband if this is okay about moving to London, believing that Ken might have a hard time adjusting here, but Mr. Ichijouji said that this is an opportunity he cannot pass up, as they now have a chance to earn money, and all they can do is guide Ken in growing up and teach him the good manners and faith, so that he won't grow up as a delinquent and being influenced by people with bad influence.

"Believe me, honey…this is for the best."

"But…our son…he might…"

"We'll just have to guide him and show him good influence. That way he won't go astray."

"Really?"

"Yes. We just arrived here, and there is no turning back."

"…"

"Have faith, honey."

"Okay…"

While the parents debated on what to do with their son, who is too young to understand the reason for moving from Odaiba, Japan to London, England, Ken innocently looked around, trying to cope at the fact that he is moving here, and he is holding a teddy bear that is wearing a crown, and dressed like a king, and he innocently went to a chair and sat down, waiting for time to pass.

What Ken does not know, that in the years to come, something would happen and would lead to a situation where he may have to shoulder the burden of what to do to change his destiny. All he can hear right now are his parents debating on what to do and how to ensure that their son would not end up falling to bad people with bad influences.

"Believe me, honey…this is for the best."

"But…our son…he might…"

"We'll just have to guide him and show him good influence. That way he won't go astray."

"Really?"

"Yes. We just arrived here, and there is no turning back."

"…"

"Have faith, honey."

"Okay…"

* * *

 ** _Ch. 1: Prologue_**

 ** _A few years later…_**

In the years that followed, Ken Ichijouji slowly got used to living in England, and slowly made friends with children of his age, as he is currently five-years old, and yet he still clutched his teddy bear that is dressed like a king, and one day he and his parents are talking a walk on the business district, which was a typical Saturday.

While walking, Ken paused briefly when he saw what appeared to be a shop full of watches, and his eyes gaze on a display, which shows an assortment of Rolex watches. He became quite enamored at it that he accidentally bumped into someone, who turn out to be **Hershel Layton** , who is now in his adult life, and Layton saw Ken fell to the ground and he helped the little boy up, apologizing for what happened.

"Oh…"

"…"

"Are you okay?"

"…"

"I'm sorry."

"…"

"You're not hurt? I apologize for bumping onto you."

"…"

Ken only nodded as Layton made sure that the little boy is okay and not hurt in any way, and seeing that the boy is fine, Layton took his leave and went elsewhere, and Ken just stared at him as the person is longer in sight. He wondered what it is about before glancing at the shop where the Rolex watches are in display, watching the items on the shelf. He slowly got fascinated at the Rolex watches, and even the clocks, as the HANDS are pointing at the numbers while the third hand moved that represents the SECONDS, which enable the hands on what time it is at the moment.

By then Ken's parents came, as they became frantic upon noticing that their son is not with them and believed that he was kidnapped and they made a frantic search until managing to find him and they asked where did he go, which Ken said that he is right here in front of the watch shop, staring at the Rolex watches.

As Mr. Ichijouji was relieved that Ken is safe, Mrs. Ichijouji reprimanded her son for straying away, which Ken said that he just stopped and looked at the display, yet she sternly tells him not to go on his own as that would cause problem, and she does not want that to happen again and she told Ken never to do that again or he would get in to trouble.

Mr. Ichijouji urged his wife to let it off since Ken did not do it on purpose but she reiterated that their son must know responsibility in not getting lost or stray from them, and she insisted that Ken must learn to obey his parents regardless of the reasons and that Ken needs to be punished as part of his discipline, which her husband objects.

"Honey…aren't you a bit harsh?"

"No…it's for the best…"

"Ken is still too young…you cannot blame him…"

"Our son must know what he should do so that something like this won't happen again…"

"Ken is safe…that's what's important…"

"No! our son must be disciplined!"

"That's enough…"

"No!"

The bickering caused quite a scene and it slowly affected Ken, which his dad urged him not to mind them and offered to take him to the park so as to calm him down, but his wife tells her husband not to spoil their son, and she tells Ken he is in for a stern lecture, which some passerby saw it and commented that Mrs. Ichijouji is too overbearing and making Ken humiliated just because he stopped to look at a clock and watch store.

"Look at that…"

"What an overbearing mother…"

"She should not be so hard on that boy…"

"I agree…"

"He is just staring at the watches…"

"Is she really caring to her child? Or is she just…?"

"What a horrible parent…"

"Indeed…"

By then the shop owner, who happened to saw Ken staring at the Rolex watches earlier, and after hearing the squabble with the Ichijouji parents, came out and urged them to calm down and not to be so hard on Ken, reminding them that it is natural for Ken to be like that since he is still a child, and said that what mattered is that he is safe and sound.

By then Layton passed by again and saw the scene, in which he asks the shop owner what happened, which the shop owner assured to him that it is nothing serious, and Layton saw Ken again which he greeted him, and Ken did the same. Seeing what a polite boy Ken turn out to be, Layton offered Ken a children's book about a king ruling his kingdom, and a Rolex watch that was given to him by a fellow gentleman as reward for solving a case.

Ken was awed at seeing the Rolex watch and Layton told him that he can have it since he do not really use a Rolex watch these days and felt that Ken would be better off with it, and a very innocent Ken thanked Layton for the gifts which Layton said it is nothing.

"Here…you can have it."

"Really…?"

"Yes."

"…"

"I don't use it these days…"

"Thank you…"

"It's okay…just be a good son to your parents…and stay out of trouble. Got it?"

"Yes…"

However, Mrs. Ichijouji would not want her son to be overly-spoiled and took the watch and books and gave them back to Layton, saying that her son should not accept items from strangers, and Ken objected it which she sternly reprimanded her son, causing Ken to start crying, and Mr. Ichijouji is not pleased, seeing that their son is being humiliated in front of a crowd, and he in turn reprimanded his wife, and this soon caused a scene, which some onlookers started to sympathize with Ken.

As Mrs. Ichijouji started to take Ken and leave, Ken slowly started to resent his mom and refused to go with her, and this angered her and started to spank him, and this in turn angered her husband, where he raised his voice and tells her to stop treating their son harshly, reasoning that Ken did nothing wrong and does not deserve such discipline, and in turn she blames her husband for Ken showing disrespect to her due to being spoiled.

Layton, being the gentleman, offered to mediate the situation but she would not have it and sternly tells him not to intervene between parents and their child as he has no right butting in, which Layton assured to her that he has no ill intention against her or her family.

"But madam…I…"

"You look here!"

"…"

"This is a family problem, so stay out of this!"

"I am not…"

"I will not have my son being duped by strangers! You stay away!"

"But madam, I was only…"

"I mean it! Go away and leave my child alone!"

However, her rather harsh words, couple with her husband reprimanding his wife, and Ken crying, along with Layton defending himself, it caused quite a scene which passerby were not pleased with what Mrs. Ichijouji's actions, and one of them went for help, where one of them found someone and enlisted his aid in dealing with the situation and diffuse it before things get ugly.

The person being approached was **Inspector Chelmey** , and when he was told about what happened, the inspector went to the scene and urged everyone to calm down, and he began to interrogate Layton and the shop owner what really happened, and after hearing their side, he asked the onlookers for their side, and after that he talked to Ken's parents and asked for their statements.

After hearing it, Chelmey urged the parents not to instill unnecessary harsh discipline since Ken did not get lost on purpose, and urged Mrs. Ichijouji not to be too hard on her son and not act too rude to any strangers unless there is a justifiable reason, and suggested that she go into counseling, which she felt insulted at first, but unwilling to get in the face of a police official, she is forced to stay silent.

There Chelmey tells Mr. Ichijouji to observe maximum tolerance and that he should keep a cool head at all times, which Mr. Ichijouji nodded as he took the inspectors words at heart.

"…so try to calm down at any and all times…"

"Yes, sir."

"And observe maximum tolerance."

"Yes, sir."

"I think you and your wife needed to seek counseling, it seems that you two are having some adjustment troubles here. If your angers get out of control it would affect your son in a bad way."

"We'll do that, inspector. Thank you. I'm sorry we caused a disturbance."

"Very well. You may go, and take your child to a park to help ease what happened."

"Yes, of course."

After that the Ichijouji family left the scene, as Chelmey urged everyone to be on their way, which they did, including Layton, and the day ended without much incident, but the shop owner confided to Chelmey that Mrs. Ichijouji is being too overbearing, as her reprimanding her son was quite too much, and the inspector said that something like this would happen again and if Mr. Ichijouji us unable to keep his wife in check, he might contact the child welfare department to intervene if Ken gets deeply traumatized by his mother's actions.

"…and I might take action if this incident repeated itself."

"I agree. That boy is so innocent."

"I'm surprised that a respected person like Layton was treated rudely by that woman."

"Indeed."

"Hmm…your watch displays are nice."

"Yes…that may be the reason why the boy stopped here…he must have been attracted by the Rolex watches that are on display."

"Really…"

"Yes.."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is nothing much shown here, apart from some drama…it do foreshadow what's about to appear in the next chapters…

Okay, Ken Ichijouji, a character from the Digimon anime series, appeared, and he seemed to foreshadow a role of sorts, but more of that will be explained in the next chapters…

Layton and Chelmey appeared, and they are the same as in the game, though Luke and Flora are not shown yet…but in the next chapters they will be…

And to let the readers know, this chapter took place between the **Unwound Future** and the first game that featured Katrielle, thus it's sort of a mid-quel between the two games…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The story continue in the next chapter as Layton becomes what he is today…and in the midst of it all, Ken gradually encounter some difficulty…before an incident took place and something appeared in front of him that would affect Layton and his friends…

See you at the first week of October…

Reviews are welcomed…


	2. The Years That Passed

**Voyagers of Time**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Professor Layton**_ is owned by Level 5  
 _ **Digimon Adeventure**_ is owned by Toei Animation  
 _ **Kamen Rider Zi-O**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions and Toei

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story goes a bit forward as Katrielle goes through a lot amid the disappearance of her dad, yet was able to befriend Ken and are now becoming friends

Then something unexpected happenedwhich will be shown below

Well, given that this is the second chapter, expect the story to be a bit slow at first, but it will catch up in the next chapters.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

A few months after that incident ( _see last chapter_ ), Ken was quite traumatized at what he went through, and you can hear his parents argue about the incident, with Mrs. Ichijouji insisting that Ken must be disciplined, while Mr. Ichijouji reiterating that they should not be too hard on their son, as Ken did not cause this on purpose and that they should only advise him not to do something since he is too young to understand about the perils of getting lost.

But the wife would not relent and said that Ken must adapt since they are now living in London, but her husband would not allow her to instill harsh discipline because it would have an effect on Ken, but she dismissed such things believing that this is for the best in regards to their son's upbringing.

"I say Ken must be taught a lesson!"

"Don't be foolish! There is no such thing for that!"

"As his mother, I know what is best for him!"

"What you're doing will only cause him to resent you!"

"He will not…we are his parents and he will do as told!"

"What kind of attitude is that?"

"You're the reason why Ken is like that…you're spoiling him!"

"That is not true!"

Ken became more depressed and slowly, but quietly walked out of the house and sat outside the doorstep, holding the Rolex watch that Professor Layton gave him, and he recalled the kindness the professor showed, and he wondered if he would ever get to meet him again, wanting to befriend him and to get to know more about him.

* * *

 ** _Ch. 2:_** ** _Sugisatta toshi_**

In the months that followed, Ken Ichijouji slowly got used to living in England, and though he made a few friends with children of his age, and soon it was a year, and now Ken is currently seven- years old, attending school, and yet while at home he still clutched his teddy bear that is dressed like a king, and one day he and his parents are talking a walk on the business district, which was a typical Saturday.

While walking, he came across a group of adults, who appeared to be gossiping, in which the subject is about Professor Layton, who is said to have disappeared without a trace, and Ken stopped as he listened to the adults who are talking about Layton vanishing, leaving a son and daughter behind and that Layton's colleagues are frantically searching for him for a while now.

"It's been a year since THAT MAN disappeared without a trace…"

"Who?"

"Hershel Layton."

"The man with the hat and acted like a gentleman and has a reputation of solving puzzles and cases?"

"Are you serious? How can such an esteemed man vanished like that?"

"He must've been kidnapped…"

"There has been no trace of him since then…"

"I feel sorry for his family…"

Ken could not believe that the man who befriended him in front of a clock shop several months ago is said to have disappeared, and he is tempted to ask the group for confirmation, but then his dad came and gently took his son away, reminding him not to get lost again or his mother would throw another meaningless fit, and as the father and son meet up with Mrs. Ichijouji, the family walked towards a family event and spend their time there, though Ken would only sit on a chair, glancing at the Rolex watch that Layton gave him.

As Ken is pondering, he is approached by someone, who turns out to be Inspector Chelmey, and he recognized Ken and asks him why is he sitting there alone, and there Ken asks the inspector if it's true that Layton disappeared, which Chelmey sadly confirmed it, saying that Layton disappeared without a trace, which leaves his 13-year old son and an 11-year old daughter behind, and that ever since Layton's disappearance, cases piled up which the police, and even the Scotland Yard Police were having difficulty in solving them.

Chelmey even stated that though some cases were solved, others took longer, and said that things were never the same again. Layton's colleagues, **Emmy Avalta** and **Luke Triton** relentlessly pooled their resources to find Layton, but so far yielded negative results.

"So then…Mr. Layton really…?"

"Yes. The good man disappeared so suddenly."

"Who would…?"

"We've been investigating it…and up until now we couldn't come up with any leads."

"No…I was hoping to meet him one day."

"Sorry, but that's how it is. Life has its ups and down."

"…"

"…"

This made Ken a bit depressed, but the inspector gently patted the boy's shoulder and urged him not to feel down, saying that one day Layton will show up and things will be as bright as before, and even said that should Layton be found, Ken would be among the ones to be informed first.

This gave Ken the motivation to move forward, and he promised that he will not give up and do his best, which Chelmey nodded, but then he noticed that Ken is holding a book, which is titled King Arthur, and there Ken said that one day he will be king and rule the country with justice and prosperity, which Chelmey laughed a bit and told him it would only be a dream.

Ken asks why, and the inspector said that Ken is not of royal blood and that he is not a native of England, as well as not being part of any royal family, thus Ken would only be king in the likes of fantasy form and make-believe.

"Eh? You mean…?"

"Yes, boy. You are not of Royal blood…and you are not born in England or any monarchy within Europe."

"…"

"I know it's disappointing. But that's how it is."

"Then…"

"Now, now…there is no need to feel bad about it."

"…"

"Listen, boy…"

Hearing this made Ken feel disheartened, given how innocent he is, but the inspector said that it's not bad to dream and he told the little boy to use that dream as an inspiration to become a better person so that he can do good to others around him and to other people.

By then someone came to greet Chelmey, in which it was a girl, who is five years older than Ken, and she greeted the inspector, which he greeted the girl in return. She is identified as **Katrielle Layton** , the biological and only daughter of Professor Layton.

As Katrielle chat with Chelmey, she noticed the Rolex watch that Ken is holding, which she recognized as one of her dad's memento, and in typical detective fashion, she interrogated Ken and asks why he is holding her dad's prized item, in which Ken said the professor gave it to him several months ago in front of a clock shop, when he was staring at some watch display.

"That Rolex watch!"

"Huh?"

"That's my father's prized item!"

"Um…"

"Why did you have it?"

"It's like this…"

"…that's your reason?"

"Y-yes…"

Katrielle wasn't convinced and talked to him even more, but Chelmey assured to her that Ken is telling the truth, as he told her that he was there when her dad gave Ken the Rolex watch as a gift of sorts when Hersel accidentally bumped into Ken at the clock shop last year. Ken also supported it and said that he wanted to meet with Layton to know more about him.

Moreover, he said that he was shocked when he first heard rumors about the professor disappearing without a trace, and that he really wanted to know where he went and bring him back if possible. His desire seemingly resonated with Katrielle and she soon drop any hints of suspicions toward Ken and she soon began to accept him as an acquaintance of sorts.

Chelmey smiled seeing that Layton's daughter has found a friend who may help her in alleviating her loneliness after her dad disappeared. As the two youngsters are talking, he saw Mr. Ichijouji approaching him and asks if Ken got into trouble again, which the inspector smiled and said that Ken is doing fine and is socializing with someone who might help him cope in adjusting to life in London.

"Oh, there's no need to be worried, Mr. Ichijouji."

"Really…?"

"Yes."

"So my son…"

"He is doing quite well."

"Are you sure? Did he not…?"

"I assure you, the boy is behaving well."

"I see…"

The inspector asked Mr. Ichijouji if he and his wife are treating their son well and not disciplining him in an over-the-top way, which Ken's father quickly nodded, as he does not Chemley to find out that his wife is still acting like an overbearing disciplinarian, as he does not want his family to become another talk of the town like what happened several months ago.

Things went well and the event took place throughout the day and everyone went home, with Katrielle feeling good as she found a friend who empathized with her over her father's disappearance, which Ken is feeling the same, as he expressed hope that the professor will be found alive and well.

-x-

As the years passed, life goes on for everyone in London, and thankfully peace and tranquility took place after Layton's disappearance, except for one thing that that took place a few years before Layton mysteriously vanished.

During Katrielle's early childhood, an expedition team from the United Kingdom (with England involved) returned from planet Mars and brought with them an artifact, and during the press conference, someone broke through security and touched the artifact, whom officials identified the artifact as the Pandora's Box, and something unexpected happened, as a huge, glowing stone-like wall erupted from the ground which caused people to levitate into the sky; the walls glowed, the strange light from the Pandora's Box struck those who are near it.

This resulted in unwanted consequences that would affect everything within the United Kingdom.

The aftermath had lasting effects, which happened in the following ways:

\- Professor Layton disappeared

\- the incident that happened at the press conference caused the strange walls to appear, which not only happened in England, but also happened at the borders of North Ireland and Scotland. The press dubbed the event as the **_SKY WALL DISASTER_** , due to the numerous deaths and missing persons that occurred during that fateful time

\- the Sky Wall Disaster caused immeasurable effects, such as causing the United Kingdom to split into three territories, such as England, North Ireland and Scotland

\- while England remained somewhat unscathed, North Ireland suffered from some sort of famine as the crops all over that country withered and useless

\- Scotland suffered some economic problems which caused most of the businesses to become unstable

\- North Ireland's prime minister seemingly showed signs of aggressiveness, as she slowly, but successfully led a military coup d'etat and took over the entire Irish country, and renaming it as North Ireland

\- with the entire Royal Family among those who became the casualties of the Sky Wall Disaster, the Prime Minister of England took over and ruled the country, in a pacifistic way to maintain the peace, while reaching out to the rulers of North Ireland and Scotland in an effort to appease and persuade them to work together to reunite the United Kingdom again.

It was during this time that the Ichijouji family moved to London, and Mrs. Ichijouji expressed alarm over seeing the sight of the Sky Wall and is somewhat concerned over this but her husband assured to her that everything will be okay.

Ken, who was 1 year old then, just stared at the Sky Wall in an innocent manner, unaware of what happened here.

-x-

Throughout the years, Ken grew up rather quietly, as his dreams of becoming king one day is still etched in his mind while expressing optimism that he would meet Professor Layton one day, and yet he still suffered from domestic problems, as his mother is still overly-strict over him, as she overbearingly tells him to focus on his studies and stay out of trouble and gave him a very strict curfew.

Her husband disapproved it and urged his wife to let Ken enjoy life and not make him a prisoner at his home, which she disagree, saying that this is for their son's own good and that he must become a better person and not an Asian delinquent, sparking an argument between the two.

"You should stop treating our son like that!"

"No! he must conform with our rules!"

"Ken is our son…a boy…not a dog that you should not…"

"We must ensure that ken grow up as a better person…not some troublemaker from Asia that would…"

"Ken would end up being rebellious if you keep up with…"

"Our son would not be like this if you hadn't spoil him…"

"That is not true!"

"Yes it is!"

This caused emotional stress on Ken and screamed at his parents to knock it off before he left, and despite this Mrs. Ichijouji remained overbearing and tried to call back her son in a harsh tone, only to be talked back by her husband, where he sternly threatened to file for divorce and take custody of Ken if she does not knock it off her tirade.

Mrs. Ichijouji stared wide-eyed at what she just heard and is in a state of disbelief.

"Wh-what…?"

"You heard me."

"You…can't be…"

"I am. If you keep acting like that…and if Ken ends up becoming something that may never be repaired…I will file for divorce."

"…"

"So you better change your ways and stop treating our son harshly."

"…"

"I mean it."

Much later, as Ken is walking the streets, he is starting to get disillusioned with his domestic life as his parents always argued and that his mom is always too strict and overbearing, even interfering in his school's studies, as she pressured him to get higher grades than what he could reach. He is starting to question himself if he deserve such a family like the ones he have.

At his current age, 15 years old, Ken is starting to consider living on his own to escape the pressure that his mother is instilling on him, feeling that his father is doing less in keeping his wife under control. Ken is shown to lose faith in his dad as well.

By then, he came across a newly-opened detective agency office, which he decided to check it out, due to his innocent curiosity, and upon entering, he is greeted rather surprisingly by someone, which turns out to be Katrielle Layton herself, now 21 years old. She initially did not recognize him, until Ken saw her name on her table, and realized that she is the daughter of the man he initially wished to see - Hershel Layton.

As Ken introduced himself, Katrielle slowly recalled about Ken and they reminisced about how they met several years ago, and he asked her about the progress of her search for the professor, which she said that while there were no positive results yet, she is undaunted and will keep on searching for her dad.

Moreover, Katrielle introduced Ken to her assistant, **Noah Montoir** , aged 19, and as the two boys exchanged greetings, something struck her head and asked Ken if he would like to work here as her assistant, which Ken said that he is unsure given that he is now a freshman in high school, but she enthusiastically said that he can work on weekends as long he is vacant, and she is willing to give him a wage.

Ken thought about it as he sensed that this could be a way to escape his problematic domestic life and asked Katrielle if she is sure about taking him in, which she nodded in an upbeat manner saying that with a new assistant in her office alongside Noah, the more the merrier.

"So you're fine in hiring someone like me?"

"Yes…the more the merrier!"

"Um…I have school…being first year in high school and…"

"Then you can come on weekends!"

"Are you sure?"

"As long as your schedule permits you!"

"Hmm…"

"…"

After thinking about it, Ken accepted and her detective agency is slowly gaining ground, as the weeks passed, Ken is slowly adjusting to the pace, and though he is not quite versed in terms of having investigative capabilities, Ken has proven to be an asset and assisted in various cases which enabled Katrielle to solve numerous cases.

Among the cases that Katrielle was able to solve were the Millionaires' Club case, where Noah was eventually pointed out as the mastermind yet, it was eventually learned that the case started out as a misunderstanding, and both Noah and the millionaires came to a settlement, with Noah apologizing, which Katrielle accepted, and even retain him in her team.

Ken stared at the two, feeling that they are like older siblings to him, which he realized that he is an only child and this made him wish that he have siblings, as he felt truly lonely despite having acquaintances at his school.

-x-

One day, Ken came home from school, where he is greeted outside by Katrielle, in which she said that she got some information in regards to where Professor Layton might be found, which he felt that this is a good development as he is looking forward to finding him as he wanted to see him after being unable to after all those years since they last met at the clock shop.

He asked Katrielle if he could tag along should she decide to commence the search, which she asked if school does not get in his way, which he said it is not a problem for him.

"Well…you should see if your school schedule permit you."

"Okay."

"If you have quizzes and exams…settle that first."

"No problem."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then let me know so we can work out the schedule on when to commence the search for my dad."

"You got it."

However, Mrs. Ichijouji came out of the house, and as usual, she harshly, in an overbearing way, berated Ken for coming home late and for neglecting his studies just because he is working at Katrielle's agency, and she demanded that he quit that job and focus entirely on his schooling, deeming his part-time work as a TREMENDOUS WASTE OF TIME.

Ken tried to calm down and explained to his mom that he is consistently getting high grades and that he should not be made a prisoner at his own home, but his mom slapped him hard, and berated him for answering back at her, and Katrielle was shocked by this and scolded Mrs. Ichijouji for being such a terrible mother, which Ken's mother answered back, calling Katrielle a bad influence and a bad role model, saying she lacked the poise of a responsible woman who do not appreciate her parents.

Those statements struck a nerve at Katrielle as she lost her dad 11 years ago and Mrs. Ichijouji insulted her for something that Mrs. Ichijouji have no idea what she just said. Katrielle slowly shed a tear as her feelings were trampled. Noah became worried and is considering in confronting Mrs. Ichijouji about her actions.

This, however, caused Ken to lose his composure, as his mother's words are uncalled for and began to lose any trace of respect, and grabbed his mother and punched her on the face, sending her to the ground, which resulted in breaking her nose and losing four of her front teeth. Ken, in anger, grabbed his mom and repeatedly punched her on the face and body, resulting in blood being spilled on the ground, and is not letting up, and Katrielle snapped out of her sorrow upon seeing what Ken is doing.

There she grappled onto Ken and tried to pacify him, with little results.

By then Mr. Ichijouji arrived and is shocked at what he is seeing, and pulled his son away and asked what he is doing, berating him for hitting his own mother, but Ken grabbed his dad by his collar in a rage, fired back verbally, proclaiming that he is cutting all ties with his mother, and told his dad that if he keep on siding with her he will also disown him as well.

This caused Katrielle and Noah to watch in shock, as they are witnessing a family dissolution.

"Ken! What are you…?"

"You heard me! I'm cutting my ties with that woman! And if you still persist to tolerate her…then I'm cutting all ties with you!"

"Calm down, Ken…"

"You shut up! I'm fed up with you all!"

"Wait…!"

"Say another word and I'll kill you!"

"Ken!"

"I mean it!"

As Mr. Ichijouji tried to calm Ken down, someone stepped in, which turns out to be Inspector Chelmey, who witnessed everything that happened, and he told Mr. Ichijouji what transpired, and Mr. Ichijouji is shocked and dismayed at what he just heard, and is thinking of how to keep the situation from spiraling out of control as well as prevent a scandal.

But then another person stepped in, who turns out to be **Darjeleeng Aproicot** , and he too saw what happened, where he told everyone that Mrs. Ichijouji committed slander and oral defamation, which the charges are serious, and he asked Katrielle if she wants to press charges against Mrs. Ichijouji, and as she is thinking about it, Mr. Ichijouji stepped in and apologize on his wife's behalf, but Ken punched his father hard which sent him to the ground, busting his mouth and spilled blood, and there Ken harshly told him he has no right, for he is too SPINELESS to keep his wife in check.

He then told Katrielle to press charges as a way to teach his mom a lesson as well as to show that his mother has no right to flaunt her haughtiness and that she has no idea that Katrielle lost her father that resulted in a situation which she had to fend for herself.

Chelmey and Aproicot whispered at each other, seeing that Ken has totally lost respect towards his mother due to her arrogance and overbearing attitude, and they sympathized with Ken since they saw how his mother treated him several years ago in front of the clock shop.

"What an unfortunate scene."

"I agree."

"Loos like that boy has become a product of a broken family."

"Indeed. That woman is truly a terrible mother."

"And an irresponsible one too."

"What now?"

"Let's wait and see."

"Hmm…"

Katrielle considered carefully before giving her answer, saying that if Mrs. Ichijouji apologize for what she said, she will forget about it, but if not, she will press charges. Aproicot asked Mrs. Ichijouji if she would apologize for her actions, which she was hesitant due to her arrogant pride, but eventually relented and apologized.

After that, Ken tells Katrielle that he would like to move in at her office for he no longer have a home, which Noah realized that Ken is going to desert his parents, and asked him to reconsider, as he does not want Katrielle to be the source of causing a broken family, but Ken said that he has made up his mind, reasoning that he no longer get along with his mother and that he can no longer tolerate her actions as he said that if he loses control again he might end up killing her.

"Ken…"

"You heard me, Mr. Montoir."

"But…"

"So you rather want me to commit homicide or murder if I stay at that place where my own mother would goad me to become a raging killer?"

"That's not what I…"

"Then take me with you."

"Ken…"

"Please."

Katrielle was quite surprised at hearing this, yet she understood Ken's reasons, and she accepted him and tells him that he can move in at her office which Ken nodded, and as he went inside his house to get his clothes and put them inside his bag, he is ready to leave, but his dad tried to dissuade him, only to step back after seeing a terrified glare from his son's eyes.

As Ken joined Katrielle and Noah, the trio left, and as Mrs. Ichijouji was left shocked, as she is bleeding from her nose and mouth, she even got a bigger shock as her husband glared at her, for he too is angry at her actions after a concerned neighbor showed to him the recorded footage of what Mrs. Ichijouji did and how she treated Katrielle, and seeing what happened to his son and why he left in a very bad term, he tells her straight in her face that he will file a divorce.

"That's it."

"Huh?"

"I told you before…and now I'm making it a reality."

"Wh-what are you…?"

"I'm filing a divorce."

"You…you can't…!"

"I mean it. Thanks to you, our son left us…in a very bad term…and thanks to your actions I am now ashamed to say that I married you…and I had it with your actions. Our marriage is over!"

"N-no…don't…!"

Chelmey and Apricot can only watch in silence, seeing that Ken has just lost a family due to his parents' actions, as Mrs. Ichijouji was overly overbearing and harsh, while Mr. Ichijouji did little to keep his wife under control and failed to keep her from indirectly causing Ken to lose respect because of the boy's sorrid domestic life.

Chelmey and Apricot noted that not only Mrs. Ichijouji is at fault, but also her husband, and now the two officials feel very bad for Ken, and they wondered if Ken has other relatives her in London, seeing that he chose to live with Katrielle, and they wondered if this incident would affect his schooling as he is still studying in high school.

Both prayed that Ken would not lead astray and are pinning their hopes that Katrielle would lead him to the right path and guide him to a better way than what Ken's mother did to him.

"Poor Ken."

"Yes…he had such a rough childhood."

"Hope the professor's daughter would act as a surrogate parent to him…"

"Come on, Katrielle is only 21…"

"So?"

"Older sister-type would be the best term!"

"Well…"

"Katrielle's too young to settle down just yet…"

-x-

At the detective agency office, Noah gave Katrielle a cup of tea as he tried to cheer her up, and Ken apologized to Katrielle for the way his mother treated her, but she soon regain her upbeat mood and told him that she is okay now and asked Ken if he is sure about leaving his parents, which he nodded, stating that if he were to remain at his home he might lose control and do something he might regret in the future, and said that he would rather live with Katrielle and Noah rather than live with his parents.

By then unexpected visitors came, who turn out to be **Luke Triton** and **Flora Reinhold** , and they came to cheer Katrielle up after getting news about what happened earlier. The two are now adults and they came to tell her that they are going to cheer her up and assured to her that they will be here for her, which Katrielle was touched, especially after Luke and Flora said that they too will exert efforts to find Professor Layton.

"Katrielle…you don't have to shoulder everything."

"We were the first companions of your dad."

"So if you need help…call us."

"Luke and I are more than ready to assist you in your search for your dad."

"The professor may be our mentor…but to us he is also our father-figure."

"That's right. Consider us part of the Layton family."

"And we stick together."

"So count us in."

"We'll pool our resources to find him alive."

Then Katrielle's elder brother, **Alfendi** , came and comforted his younger sister, telling her not to be daunted by those who looked down at her, and tells her to do what she does best and reminded her that there are those who look out for her and support her, which Katrielle nodded as her spirits and morale were raised big time.

"Katrielle…"

"Brother…"

"I heard about what happened."

"Well…"

"Do not let those detractors pull you down. Just do what you do best."

"…"

"And you are bound to bring out your best."

"I will!"

Alfendi then glanced at Ken, seeing that the younger boy is supporting Katrielle as well as someone who admired Professor Layton, and he thanked him for believing in the professor, which Ken said that he is glad to meet the professor, and made it clear that he sees Hershel as a father-like figure to him, and expressed hope that Professor Layton would be found alive sooner.

Everyone then hang out with Katrielle as they discussed about where to start and what leads should they take in order to find Professor Layton.

-x-

In the months that followed, Katrielle teamed up with Noah and Ken and formed a trio of detective investigators and solved some of the strangest cases, and things went well until a civil war broke out in the United Kingdom, where North Ireland declared war on England, and the Layton siblings and Ken were thrust in the middle of the conflict until they met a pair of teenagers from Japan (identified as **Kibo Idabashi** and **Masaru Daimon** ), who have been living in England for some time and they soon aided the Layton team in exposing a hidden conspiracy within the British government, which led to the culprit to be exiled from England.

Moreover, the civil war within the United Kingdom escalated further when the prime minister of North Ireland declared war on England, and in the midst of it, Hershel Layton mysteriously appeared, which the Layton siblings and Ken were ecstatic to see him alive, until Alfendi noticed that their father exhibited a different aura, in which Flora happily went towards Layton despite Alfendi's warning, and held Katrielle and Ken back, deducing that the professor id now a different person, as it showed that Layton did a series of martial arts attacks and assaulted Flora and threw her back, and the Layton team was shocked at what they saw.

Things became clear, as it is soon revealed that **Targent** has joined forces with a mysterious faction called **Faust** , and there Layton is trying to steal the artifact that England is keeping, the Pandora's Box, which the artifact that was taken from the planet Mars is set to hold some kind of power.

Thanks through Kibo and Masaru's efforts, they discovered that Layton was brainwashed to serve the merged faction and managed to free him, and soon Layton began aiding his children in trying to put a stop on the England-Ireland war, which was eventually settled, until Scotland entered the conflict which they soon took over the Irish country by force and declared war on England, which is revealed that the Scottish prime minister did this in a bid to steal the Pandora's Box to covet its hidden power.

Working together, Layton and his allies did a series of investigations and discovered that the Prime Ministers of North Ireland and Scotland were manipulated by a mysterious person, and with Kibo and Masaru's aid, they discovered that the mysterious person was an alien being from outer space, who wished to use the artifact to rule Europe and then the world, but the Layton family and their allies worked together and eventually defeated the alien that resulted in his death, and soon the United Kingdom was restored, and peace is now present.

Layton is reunited with his two children and showed how proud he is at Alfendi and Katrielle, telling them that he is glad to have them as his children, showing a very happy family reunion.

"Alfendi…Katrielle…"

"Dad…"

"Dad…"

"You both did well…"

"And we are glad that you are alive and well…"

"I'm glad that we did not give up on you."

"You are the best children that I ever had."

"Dad…"

"Dad…"

Moreover, Layton eventually recognized Ken and the two got together, as Ken showed the professor the Rolex watched that he got from him, and as the two bonded, the professor became sympathetic upon learning of the circumstances that led to Ken deserting his parents, and decided to act as a father-figure to the teen boy and try to get Ken to forgive his parents.

As Layton, along with his children and friends celebrated the victory and the peace restored within the United Kingdom, a mysterious figure is seen standing not too far, dressed like a druid and is holding what appeared to be a large book-like object that resembled a tablet, and is gazing straight at Ken.

While his hood covered most of his face, you can see a rather ambiguous smirk, which is bordering between benevolence and malevolence, and uttered what appeared to be a cryptic prophecy aimed towards the 15-year old Ken Ichijouji.

"Soon…very soon…you will be AWAKENED…and become the KING…to rule over everything. This is what the prophecy tells…and it will happen soon…"

After that, the mysterious figure walked away and disappeared among the crowd.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is nothing much shown here in the first part of this chapter, featuring a lot of dramait do foreshadow what's about to appear in the next chapters

Many characters of the Professor Layton series appeared here…from Flora and Luke to Alfendiwhich they are lending Katrielle their supportwhich helped her a lot

Hershel Layton resurfaces, and while the Katrielle Mystery Detective Agency anime is ongoing (in Japan, that is), I had to improvise a plot on why Layton disappeared, and the part in this chapter that explain Hershels disappearance took place in my other Layton fanfic, The Mystery Of Pandora. Now that the Layton family is complete, its a happy ending, right?

Well, this is where things will take a turn, as a mysterious person appeared at the end of this chapter, speaking like a prophet claiming that a KING will be born, which would slowly take place in the upcoming chapters.

Quite a long chapter, with almost 20 pagesI intend to split this chapter into two parts, but decided to merge them into one to fully explain the subplot

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The story continue in the next chapter as an unexpected situation take placewhich would put not only Englandbut also the whole European nationinto chaosand the Layton family goes into action, while Ken appeared to be facing a crisis of his own

See you in October

Reviews are welcomed…


	3. A Prophet's Premonition

**Voyagers of Time**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Professor Layton**_ is owned by Level 5  
 _ **Digimon Adeventure**_ is owned by Toei Animation  
 _ **Kamen Rider Zi-O**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions and Toei

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story finally commences as the Layton family reunited and are planning to celebrate the professor's return.

However, this is also where trouble starts, and you'll soon we what I meant.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

Several months later, Ken Ichijouji decided to live on his own after spending some time living with the Layton family, as he felt that he does not want to burden them or impose, and despite the professor and Katrielle insisting that he is free to stay, Ken kindly said that he wants to live independently so as to show that he is capable of taking care of himself.

The professor asked if he happened to have any relatives, which Ken sadly said that he does not, and stated that he does not intend to return to his parents, wanting to stay away from them for the time being despite the fact that he is aware that a divorce proceeding is ongoing.

"Do you have any relatives, Ken?"

"Sadly, professor…no. only my parents are residing here in London."

"Then perhaps you should…"

"Sorry, but I cannot go back. There's still bad blood between me and them."

"Ken."

"I'm not ready yet to forgive them."

"…"

"…"

The professor nodded seeing that Ken needed time and space to heal and opted not to pressure him, and about a month or so Ken happened to help an elderly man regain his stolen items from a crook, and in gratitude he gave Ken a one-story house that he intend to abandon as he is about to reunite with his family, and while Ken said that he will pay for the rent, the elderly man said that he is giving his house to Ken for free, saying it is his way for expressing gratitude.

The teen boy was humbled and asked if he is sure, which the man said it is okay.

"But, sir…are you…?"

"I'm sure, sonny. You can have it."

"Really?"

"Of course. I can tell that you're living on your own."

"…"

"At least you have a place to stay and all you can worry about is the electric bills."

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome. And good luck."

As the elderly man left, Ken decided to move in, feeling that he has a place to stay and as he is putting his things inside, he did not notice that someone is watching him, as the figure, dressed like a druid, watches on before pushing the hood of his head, revealing himself as a person in his mid-20's, having a European descent, and is holding the tablet-like book.

He smirked as he secretly watches Ken whole stating that the HANDS OF DESTINY has moved and that TIME has begun, where the KING will be BORN.

"In due time…you will be awakened…as the KING…"

* * *

 ** _Over-Quartzer_** by _Shuta Shueyoshi feat. ISSA_  
(Opening Theme from **_Kamen Rider Zi-O_** )

 _Isshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready?_  
 _(Are you ready?)_  
 _Atarashī rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!_  
 _(Crazy baby!)_  
 _Hikari wo kate ni kasokushite_  
 _Konomama Shout it out! Shout it out!_  
 _Ima wo susume yō_

 _Madō hi mo Ikudo tonaku Asu no tobira tatake_  
 _Mitsumeta sono saki ni_  
 _Tobikonde mitara_  
 _Believe Yourself!_

 _Now, Over "Quartzer"_  
 _Toki no ame Surinukete Tomo ni_  
 _You, Over "Quartzer"_  
 _Mirai wo koe yō_

 _Kako no ishi wa Uso de wa azamuke nai_  
 _Kanjiro sō Nexus Future_  
 _Now, Over "Quartzer"_  
 _Mabayui sekai  
Misete_

* * *

 ** _Ch. 3:_** ** _Yogen-sha no yokan_**

In the months that followed, Ken Ichijouji slowly got used to living on his own, while juggling between his school studying and working part-time as Katrielle Layton's assistant alongside Noah Montoir, and so far things are doing well with Ken. As he appeared to be instrumental in aiding Katrielle in solving mysteries, he is also shown to be doing well in school as a high school student, as he seemed to be good with History, though he seemed to be struggling with other subjects such as Math and Physics.

With Hershel Layton's return, Londoners celebrated as they are glad to see and have him back, and things went well for London and England in general, as peace was restored, and everything went so well that the year showed the prosperity of London as crime rate and mystery-ridden cases began to drop significantly due to the professor and Katrielle's exploits.

The professor's friends, including **Remi Altava** and Inspector Chelmey, were glad to have him back, and they told him that London, as well as England, wasn't the same without him, and Layton apologized for making them worried but they said that all is well and that peace is restored, and that he is reunited with his children.

"Sorry if I made you worry."

"Oh, don't be."

"We're glad to have you back."

"Really…it wasn't…"

"What's important now is that you are safe and sound."

"And reunited with your family."

"Thanks."

"Sure."

After that, Layton held a reunion of sorts as Londoners went to see Layton as they were glad to see him back and wanted to socialize with him and know more about what went on with him when he disappeared following the Sky Wall Tragedy.

Meanwhile, Inspector Alfendi Layton is wrapping up a case he is investigating in order to end it as he too wanted to spend time with his dad after finally seeing him after his disappearance, which his assistant, **Lucy Baker** arrived carrying a vital piece of clue that would ultimately solve the case, and a rather excited Alfendi thanked her, which she said it is nothing.

"Alfendi, sir…here is…"

"This is it!"

"The vital piece of clue that will solve this case…"

"Yes! Now the case will be solved!"

"…"

"Thanks, Lucy!"

"Oh, its nothing."

"Ha-ha!"

After that, the two left the office and head to a destination where they intend to solve the case and expose the culprit of the case and solve it once and for all so that it would have a closure and give justice to the affected party.

-x-

Several more months have passed, which now makes it a year since peace was restored to England, and the Londoners are enjoying the peace they got, and life was never this good. Though there are certain cases that reached newspapers and TV, Hershel and his children, Alfendi and Katrielle, are there to solve it, and despite a slight resurgence of mystery and puzzle-related crimes, the Layton family managed to solve it in a rather peaceful manner.

As for Ken, he is now on his second year in high school, and aged 16 years old. He is enjoying his independence away from his now-divorced parents, and showed no signs of wanting to reunite with them, as he still harbored resentment towards them due to his mother's refusal to accept her mistake while his dad did not make any efforts to show that he is sorry for his shortcomings.

As he is heading for his adopted home due to him living alone, he passed by a bench where he saw what appeared to be a Rolex-type watch, which appeared to be metallic and lacked the watch straps, and upon inspecting it, he is baffled at the materials used, as he never seen such a watch made from such materials and wondered who left it here.

"That's odd…I know rolex watches are meant to entice people due to its metallic elements…but this…"

Out on an innocent whim, Ken picked it up and proceeded to head home, but as he left the park, the figure, who is dressed like a druid, was standing there as Ken passed by him, and the figure began pushing the hood off his head, revealing himself as a person in his mid-20's, having a European descent, and is holding the tablet-like book.

He then made a rather crypt message as if it were a premonition, which seemed to piqued the teen boy's curiosity.

"Congratulations."

"Eh?"

"According to this book…today is a special day for you."

"Really?"

"Yes. However…"

"Huh?"

"You should beware of a red robot."

"What?"

As Ken turn around, the figure seemingly vanished from plain sight, which baffled him to a degree, and thus made him feel somewhat uncomfortable, feeling like he was talking to a fortune teller, but eventually decided to ignore it and proceeded to head to his adopted home, wanting to get some rest after spending the day at school.

-x-

Several weeks later, Alfendi called his sister Katrielle and proposed to have a family get together to celebrate their dad's return and intend to invite only their closest friends, which Katrielle liked the idea, and suggested that they invite the following persons who are closest to their dad, and mentioned the names which Alfendi readily agreed:

\- Luke Triton

\- Flora Reinhold

\- Remi Altava

\- Inspector Chelmey

\- Ken Ichijouji

Alfendi then asked Katrielle for suggestions on where the venue should be held, which she said that she already solved it, and he is rather surprised when told of the planned venue, and asks if she is sure about this, which she excitedly said yes.

"Are you sure, Katrielle?"

"Of course! I am sure!"

"Of all places…why…?"

"It's a perfect venue! I am sure of it!"

"Still I doubt it would…"

"We're having a private affair…meaning no public stuff…we can celebrate in peace…"

"Seriously, Katrielle…"

"Trust me on this, brother! I am sure of it!"

Hearing his younger sister's overly-excited tone, Alfendi sighed and lets her do the planning. After putting down the phone, Lucy asked him if it's okay, which he nodded, saying that Katrielle has already laid out the plans and that he felt that it may be okay to have the venue, saying that his dad would prefer a private reunion over a lavish one.

Lucy nodded as she noted that the professor is already in his 50's and he is not young anymore to have over-the-top get together and such, which Alfendi said that he could not agree more as all they wanted is a private reunion for the Layton family with only a few close friends invited.

"I may have to agree with Katrielle's suggestion, Alfendi."

"Me too."

"Your father is not young anymore."

"Indeed…"

"Perhaps it would lessen the stress your father have given the recent events."

"Could not agree more, Lucy."

"Then it's set?"

"Yes."

-x-

Ten days later, it was the day that the Layton family is going to have a reunion party, and the venue was revealed to be the Nascita Café shop, where **Kibo Idabashi** and **Masaru Daimon** are now working, having taken over the business from a friend of theirs. Surprisingly, despite their lack of experience in running a coffee shop, the business somehow thrived well enough to keep it going.

There Kibo and Masaru were surprised to see the customers, and they were quite happy to see them again after several months since saving Europe and the world.

"Whoa! Kibo…look who we got for customers!"

"Katrielle Layton?"

"Not only that!"

"Whoa…"

"It looks like the Layton family is here!"

"Must be a private event. Masaru…prepare the table and seats?"

"Right now?"

"Of course."

Inside, Katrielle and Noah led the professor inside where minutes later, Alfendi and Lucy arrived, and there Masaru began to serve coffee and tea, where Hershel noticed that three more guests are not around yet, which he asked Katrielle if they are also coming. The three guests in question are identified as:

\- Luke Triton

\- Flora Reinhold

\- Ken ichijouji

Katrielle smiled and told her dad that the trio are on their way here and said that they have plenty of time, as there are other guests that she invited to come, which she revealed the guests as:

\- Remi Altava

\- Inspector Chelmey

\- Darjeeleng Aspirot

Hershel smiled as he felt that peace has returned to London, and looked back at how his early childhood was marred with tragedy and yet now he has a family and are together, which he mentally wished that his parents are here to see this. He glanced at his children, Alfendi and Katrielle, who are now adults and are having fun. He also mentally wished that they would not suffer a tragic situation like he went through as he does not want them to experience what he went through.

By then Lucy gave Hershel a cup of a coffee and commented that he must be proud to have such children like Alfendi and Katrielle, which Hershel said that he is, taking pride at how his two children have become independent and becoming superb investigators.

"Professor Layton…"

"Yes?"

"You must be proud…"

"Hmm…?"

"Having such children like Alfendi and Katrielle…"

"Yes, I am. I could not ask for anything more."

"It's good that they followed your footsteps."

"I am."

-x-

Meanwhile, Ken is seen walking the sidewalk as he left school to head for the venue where the reunion party is taking place, as he already informed Katrielle that he would arrive late, and he expressed desire to have a one-on-one talk with Hershel.

Along the way, he meets up with Luke and Flora, who are now adults, and they decided to head there together. As the trio walked, Ken stopped momentarily to pick up a discarded can and threw it on the garbage bin, where the person with a druid-like suit suddenly appeared, and finally spoke to him while reading the tablet-like book where he gave him a crypt message.

"Congratulations."

"Huh?"

"Today is the day…"

"What?"

"According to this book of Twlight…today will be a very special day for you."

"Really…?"

"However…be aware of your surroundings…and beware of a red mecha. It is bound to appear…"

"What are you…?"

As the mysterious person smirked, Ken was baffled but then realized that he is being left behind, and as he called for Luke and Flora, he turned around and is surprised to see that the mysterious person vanished in thin air. By then Luke and Flora turn around seeing that Ken was left behind so they called out for him saying that they need to get going.

"Hey, Ken!"

"Come on!"

"We're going to be late!"

"Hurry up!"

"The professor isnwaiting for us!"

"We'll miss the food!"

"Yeah, and the professor would like to have a chat with you!"

"So hurry up!"

As Ken joined the two, the trio were taken by surprise when a huge hovercraft-like ship, colored red, suddenly appeared, where a voice emanated from the ship's speaker, and the pilot's tone was that of someone reeking of vendetta, and is aimed for Ken Ichijouji!

" ** _I found you, you devil!_** "

Luke and Flora were surprised to see this and they asked Ken if he knows about that red ship, which an equally-baffled ken deny any of this.

"Luke...did you...?

"I heard it, Flora. Ken..."

"What?"

"Are you familiar with..."

"Don't look at me! I never seen that thing before!"

"Eh?"

"Seriously?"

"Honest!"

"Luke...Ken...the ship it's...!"

Suddenly the ship began to transform, assuming a humanoid mecha-like form and began a punching attack, which Luke, instinctively grabbed Ken and pulled him away, which narrowly saved his life. As Luke and Flora helped Ken up, the pilot inside the mecha told Luke and Flora to move away from Ken, claiming that this is for their own safety.

However, Luke and Flora blinked their eyes as they were able to discern the voice emanating inside the mecha, and they felt that they recognized the voice of the pilot, but were unsure at this point to make a correct assumption.

"Luke...did you hear that...?"

"Yeah, I did."

"It sounds familiar..."

"Can't be too sure...we need to see the pilot's face before making an assumption, Flora."

"But...why is it after Ken?"

"Not sure...but we should get away and outwit that thing."

"Seriously, Luke?"

"Yes."

Looking around, Luke saw a parked motorcycle and motions Flora and Ken to follow him and told them to hop on, which Ken asked if they really need to do this, which Luke said yes, as they need to outrun the attacker.

Ken appeared hesitant but was persuaded to do so as Luke pointed out that the attacker appeared intent to kill him.

"We have no choice, Ken!"

"But..."

"That thing is after you!"

"I know, but...!"

"You want to die?

"…"

"Then hop on!"

"…"

Using a pick, Luke was able to start the motorcycle and out of desperation, Flora and Ken boarded and the trio sped off, and the ship began to chase them, and spoke via the speaker to abandon Ken, saying that he must be killed in order to prevent him from becoming the DEVIL KING.

" ** _You two! For your sake and for the sake of the future…discard that guy! He must die in order for him not to awaken as the DEVIL KING!_** "

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed in the first half, it did feature life after the events that happened in the Katrielle Layton anime, taking place after the Millionaire's Club conspiracy case that happened in the game and anime…

In the second half of this chapter, that's where the story commences, and someone appeared to attack Ken Ichijouji, and both Luke and Flora are caught in the middle despite the attacker telling the two to discard Ken.

What is going on here?

We have guest characters from another series. They are from the visual novel and anime, Danganronpa (Danganronpa V3 and Danganronpa: Another Episode). What are they doing here and what role will play? More on that in the next chapter.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

As Luke and Flora tried to help Ken outrun the mysterious attacker, the Layton family run into some trouble as London is suddenly besieged, which seemed to have affected the FLOW OF TIME…or something like that…

Reviews are welcomed…


	4. The Chaos Commences

**Voyagers of Time**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Professor Layton**_ is owned by Level 5  
 _ **Digimon Adeventure**_ is owned by Toei Animation  
 _ **Kamen Rider Zi-O**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions and Toei

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which the Layton family are in a midst of a family reunion when something unexpected happened, while Luke and Flora are embroiled in a situation of their own, where they will get a shock value later on.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

At the coffee shop, the Layton family members are enjoying their time as they were served coffee, and talked about how things are doing ever since the United Kingdom became peaceful once more as both North Ireland and Scotland rejoined, and with the Sky Wall gone, life is back to normal, and Layton asked Kibo what are his plans now since the real enemy is gone, and life has returned to normal.

Kibo smiled and said that he will look after the coffee shop while continuing his research in privacy to maintain his cover and said that is all he can do for now.

"...and that is how I would do from this point on, Mr. Layton...

"I see."

"Everything is back to normal. The British government is now corrupt-free...no more Smashes...Masaru's name is finally cleared. All of England and the rest of the United Kingdom is peaceful again."

"That's right."

"And you should enjoy life as well. You are back, and reunited with your family."

"You're right about that. Good to see that you found something pisitive in your life."

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Ha-ha..."

Katrielle glanced at her watch and notes that both Luke and Flora are late, but Layton assured to his daughter that both Luke and Flora will arrive, and tells her not to be worried as peace has been restored in London and all over the United Kingdom.

"Don't worry, Katrielle."

"Eh?"

"Luke and Flora will arrive."

"Really, dad?"

"Yes. Everything is at peace, so there is nothing for you to worry."

"I see."

"Let's enjoy for now."

"Okay."

However, Masaru blinked his eyes as he could hear screams from outside, and wondered if there is something going on, in which he asked Kibo if he should check it out, and soon the others began to note the screams are getting louder, as well as sounds of gunshots and even the sound of tanks firing.

By then a London policeman came and barges in, and told Layton that something weird is happening, and when Layton asked what it is, the policeman said that Nazi soldiers from Germany appeared suddenly along with tanks and airplanes that resembled the ones from World War II, which caused Alfrendi and Katrielle to stand up in disbelief, and they asked the policeman if he is sure about what he said.

"Say what?"

"Tanks from World War II?"

"Yes...positive."

"This can't be!"

"Are you sure you are not seeing things?"

"It's true! Honest!"

"..."

"..."

As Masaru is about to close the door, he took a peek and stared in disbelief and discreetly closes the door, and tells Kibo that he saw Nazi soldiers are running around, shooting any person that came in their way, be it men and women, adults and children.

Kibo stared in surprise as he opens the TV where a newsflash showed that tanks, soldiers and even airplanes are seen, all resembling the ones from world War II, and saw that the soldiers attacking are from Germany, and that their uniforms are the same as the ones used in Germany circa 1942, confirming the policeman's claims.

"It's true then..."

"What the...?"

"Those uniforms..."

"No doubt about it. They're wearing aunthentic Nazi uniforms."

"In the 21st century?"

"This even defies my logic."

"Dad..."

"Dad..."

Kibo then tells Masaru to have the Layton family move inside the secret basement lab, then join him in fending off the invaders. Masaru was flabbergasted at seeing the live footage, reasoning that this is already the 21st century, thus Nazi and the WW II stuff are outdated several decades ago, but Kibo said that something is amiss and tells him to have the Layton family safely secured to prevent harm coming to them.

He then told Masaru that they may have to get rough given that the Nazi soldiers are just like before: bloodthirsty attackers that shoot and kill anyone on sight, which Masaru nodded.

"Masaru."

"Yeah."

"Get ready."

"Yeah."

"I don't want to say this…but we might have to get rough…that means…"

"Kill them if needed. Yeah, no problem. I mean…those soldiers from the 1940's are cold-blooded. We'll just consider them Smashes and stuff."

"Good to hear. If they really are Nazi soldiers, then we have to go all-out."

"Got it."

Kibo then went outside and onto the streets where he saw the British army and the police fighting off the Nazi soldiers and it appears that the British law enforcers were slowly being overwhelmed, and Kibo decided to enter the fray and provide assistance.

Kibo then brought out what appeared to be a device that is the size of a belt buckle, where it resembled a belt buckle-looking item that has a mixer-like lever, and as Kibo places the device in front of his waist, a metallic belt strap appeared and fastens around, forming a belt, and then brought out two thumb-sized bottles, one colored red and the other colored blue, which the two items are identified as **_FULL BOTTLES_** , and began shaking them up and down and said that the experiment will now commence.

After shaking the two bottles, he twists the caps of the bottles and inserts them onto the center portion of the belt, identified as the **_Mix Driver_** , and began to spin the lever like a mixer, where a voice emanating from the belt spoke which confirms the activation of the belt's command.

Mix Driver: " ** _RABBIT…TANK…BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY? HAGANE NO MUNSOLTO! RABBIT-TANK! YAY!_** "

The Nazi soldiers stared in surprise as a projection materialized in front and behind Kibo, as the projections, resembling construction wires seen on making a building appeared and SLAMMED Kibo, encasing him in an armor.

Kibo's armored appearance appeared to be asymmetrical, as the armor has two contrasting colors, **red** and **blue** , and they appeared to spread all over its armored body, and what's more, his helmet's lens appeared to be compound-shaped, giving the appearance of INSECT EYES, and the antenna-like objects on the helmet resembled RABBIT EARS.

Then the scene shows that the armored entrant is wearing a strange belt, in which the buckle appeared to be a storage for two thumb-sized bottles, and the right side of the buckle has a mixing lever.

Then his right leg and foot has a mix of colors black and blue, where the foot shows to have tire threads of a **_TANK,_** while his left leg and foot has a mix of colors black and red, where the foot shows to have the appearance of a **_rabbit's hind foot_**.

There the armored entrant, identified as **Kamen Rider Build** , confronts the Nazi soldiers, telling them to stop their attacks and leave England, but the soldiers rebuked him in German language showing that they are not afraid and do not care about what others think.

"Look at that…"

"What is that?"

"Must be some fool from the Allied Forces…"

"I say this guy must be British…I mean we're here in England."

"Then lets waste this English idiot."

"The Fuhrer will be pleased if we bring back his head and that strange thing."

"For Hitler!"

"Hail Hitler!"

* * *

 ** _Over-Quartzer_** by _Shuta Shueyoshi feat. ISSA_  
(Opening Theme from **_Kamen Rider Zi-O_** )

 _Isshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready?_  
 _(Are you ready?)_  
 _Atarashī rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!_  
 _(Crazy baby!)_  
 _Hikari wo kate ni kasokushite_  
 _Konomama Shout it out! Shout it out!_  
 _Ima wo susume yō_

 _Madō hi mo Ikudo tonaku Asu no tobira tatake_  
 _Mitsumeta sono saki ni_  
 _Tobikonde mitara_  
 _Believe Yourself!_

 _Now, Over "Quartzer"_  
 _Toki no ame Surinukete Tomo ni_  
 _You, Over "Quartzer"_  
 _Mirai wo koe yō_

 _Kako no ishi wa Uso de wa azamuke nai_  
 _Kanjiro sō Nexus Future_  
 _Now, Over "Quartzer"_  
 _Mabayui sekai  
Misete_

* * *

 ** _Ch. 4:_** ** _Kaosu ga hajimaru_**

Elsewhere, Ken stopped briefly as he sensed that something was amiss, but then he was baffled upon realized that he is being left behind, and as he called for Luke and Flora, he turned around and is surprised to see that the mysterious person vanished in thin air. By then Luke and Flora turn around seeing that Ken was left behind so they called out for him saying that they need to get going.

"Hey, Ken!"

"Come on!"

"We're going to be late!"

"Hurry up!"

"The professor is waiting for us!"

"We'll miss the food!"

"Yeah, and the professor would like to have a chat with you!"

"So hurry up!"

As Ken joined the two, the trio were taken by surprise when a huge hovercraft-like ship, colored red, suddenly appeared, where a voice emanated from the ship's speaker, and the pilot's tone was that of someone reeking of vendetta, and is aimed for Ken Ichijouji!

" ** _I found you, you devil!_** "

Luke and Flora were surprised to see this and they asked Ken if he knows about that red ship, which an equally-baffled ken deny any of this.

"Luke...did you...?

"I heard it, Flora. Ken..."

"What?"

"Are you familiar with..."

"Don't look at me! I never seen that thing before!"

"Eh?"

"Seriously?"

"Honest!"

"Luke...Ken...the ship it's...!"

Suddenly the ship began to transform, assuming a humanoid mecha-like form and began a punching attack, which Luke, instinctively grabbed Ken and pulled him away, which narrowly saved his life. As Luke and Flora helped Ken up, the pilot inside the mecha told Luke and Flora to move away from Ken, claiming that this is for their own safety.

However, Luke and Flora blinked their eyes as they were able to discern the voice emanating inside the mecha, and they felt that they recognized the voice of the pilot, but were unsure at this point to make a correct assumption.

"Luke...did you hear that...?"

"Yeah, I did."

"It sounds familiar..."

"Can't be too sure...we need to see the pilot's face before making an assumption, Flora."

"But...why is it after Ken?"

"Not sure...but we should get away and outwit that thing."

"Seriously, Luke?"

"Yes."

Looking around, Luke saw a parked motorcycle and motions Flora and Ken to follow him and told them to hop on, which Ken asked if they really need to do this, which Luke said yes, as they need to outrun the attacker.

Ken appeared hesitant but was persuaded to do so as Luke pointed out that the attacker appeared intent to kill him.

"We have no choice, Ken!"

"But..."

"That thing is after you!"

"I know, but...!"

"You want to die?

"…"

"Then hop on!"

"…"

Using a pick, Luke was able to start the motorcycle and out of desperation, Flora and Ken boarded and the trio sped off, and the ship began to chase them, and spoke via the speaker to abandon Ken, saying that he must be killed in order to prevent him from becoming the DEVIL KING.

" ** _You two! For your sake and for the sake of the future…discard that guy! He must die in order for him not to awaken as the DEVIL KING!_** "

As Luke maneuvers the motorcycle, Flora became worried at what is going on, whilst Ken wondered what the flying object wants and why is it targeting him, as he knew he did not do anything, but then recalled what the mysterious stranger told him moments ago, and sensed that this must be the scenario the stranger is talking about.

On the other hand, Flora tells Luke to try outwitting the attacker, which Luke said that he is trying.

Luke!""

"Yeah?"

"Do something!"

"I am!"

"That thing is still chasing us!"

"I know!"

"Hurry!"

"I'm trying!"

Luke then went towards the tunnel and hid there, as the mysterious flying vehicle went over the tunnel, assuming that its target went ahead, and by then Luke left the route they entered, till another mysterious flying vehicle showed up, where the door opened and Luke, Flora and Ken stared wide-eyed at seeing who greeted them.

It was a teenage girl who resembled Flora Reinhold, but is dressed in white dress and her hair was untidy, and there she told the three teens to hop in while there is still time. Though unsure, the three teens nevertheless accepted and they boarded the flying vehicle, where the teen girl who is flying the vehicle, tapped into the keyboards and the screen showed that they are heading many years into the past.

Luke then realized that the display monitor shows that they are heading towards the year where the dinosaurs ruled the Earth, and asked the teen girl why taking them there, and the teen girl, who introduces herself as **Aroma** , said that this is for Ken's safety.

"Excuse me, miss…"

"Yes?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Aroma."

"We're are we going?"

"Anywhere within the timeline…just to evade your attacker."

"But…in the age of dinosaurs?"

"If necessary."

Flora and Ken blinked their eyes at hearing this, and soon they arrived at the age of dinosaurs, where Aroma told them that they are riding inside the **_Time Majin_** , which is actually a ship, a time machine that can travel through time, and can change into a mecha form.

After that, Aroma toggled the controls where they went forward through time and arrived at the age where **_Arthur Pendragon_** became king of England. After landing at a deserted land, Aroma explained to the trio why Ken was targeted, and showed them a footage where she and the one that is attacking Ken, were from the year 2068, stating that in 50 years from Ken's present time, he would become an overlord who can control time and space, becoming what is feared as **Oma Zi-O**.

Luke and Flora watches on as ken approached Aroma and asked what she meant, as the word Oma is Japanese of "Demon King", which Aroma nodded to confirm his queries.

"Oma…what?"

"Oma Zi-O."

"Which is…?"

"Oma is Japanese for demon king."

"Huh? So this guy you're saying…?"

"…is he from Japan?"

"Yes."

"…"

As they all got off the Time Majin, Aroma explained that to avert the rise of Oma Zi-O, her comrade suggested traveling 50 years to the past and kill his young self to prevent it from happening, but Aroma stated that she felt it is unnecessary and tried to persuade him to at least see if telling the present-day Ken about what he is going to become would change it.

Luke then approached Aroma, as he is quite astounded to see that she resembled Flora and asked what has the world become, which she said that it has become a dystopian, post-apocalyptic world.

Suddenly, the flying vehicle that chased Luke and the others appeared, which turn out to be another Time Majin, and upon landing the door, opened, where Luke stared wide-eyed in surprise, seeing that the pilot is somewhat identical to **Clive** , and he called out Clyde's name, and the teen pilot nodded and spoke, telling Luke that he seemed to have known his grandfather, which surprised Luke.

"Clive? Is that you?"

"I see…"

"Huh?"

"So you met my paternal grandfather."

"Grandfather?"

"Clive is my grandfather…he raised me…but died protecting me."

"Who are you?"

"…"

The teen pilot who is identical to Clyde, introduced himself as **Claus** , saying that he is Clyde's grandson and is ¼ German and Japanese, and he is here to slay Ken Ichijouji to prevent the rise of Oma Zi-O, and brought out a strange belt that has two circles on each side, and fasten it around his waist, then brought out what appeared to be a palm-sized wristwatch and inserted it on the right slot of the belt and spins it in a counter-clockwise motion to initiate the transformation.

Belt: " ** _RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER~EEEERRR…GEIZ…_** "

Geiz is covered in red and black armor that has a military feel, while the eye-lens of his helmet resembled that of a butterfly, and there Geiz approached Ken and grabbed him by his collar, telling him that his reign of evil will end here.

"Nothing personal…"

"Huh?"

"But I must kill you."

"What?"

"If that is done, then the timeline will change…"

"What are you…?"

"Once you're dead, the disaster will be averted."

"Eh?"

 ** _To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as the story finally kicks in as a pair of teenagers from the future came to the present time to change the future, by confronting Ken. The two teens resembled, if not looked identical, to Luke and Flora, and now conflict arises as Ken is about to be murdered.

Layton and his family are currently having problems of their own as a strange anomaly took place, as Nazi soldiers, tanks, and even airplanes, appeared out of nowhere, and the Nazi attackers are the same ones from World War II, meaning that they are from the timeline of 1940s.

Two new characters appeared, one is a teenage girl who is identical to Flora. The name **Aroma** is the Japanese name for Flora when the Professor Layton games were released in Japan. To avoid confusion, I had Flora and Aroma exist in this fic as separate persons.

The other is identical to **Clive** in the Professor Layton game, but he is portrayed as a teenage grandson to Clive, and gave him the name of Claus. since this character is said to be identical of Clive, it fits.

Now Ken is in danger of being killed because of being told that he is the catalyst of becoming the DEMON KING in 50 years into the future. Will Ken be saved?

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

As Layton as his family deal with the disturbance in downtown London, Luke and Flora attempt to diffuse the situation in front of them, and it remains to be seen if they can save ken or not…

See you in June or July…

Reviews are needed…


End file.
